


Bad habit

by tksekf124



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tksekf124/pseuds/tksekf124
Summary: In London, Newt lives with Credens.Living with others, Newt gets to know his habits.





	

 

 

 

"Newt, the pen fell."

When Credence said, Newt thought, "Yes, I should have taken it." Until then, it was normal. But the way to get it was not ordinary. When he looked at Credence with his pen in his tongue, Newt realized he had made a mistake.

Normally, a person receives a dropped object by hand. Only the animals picked up their dropped objects with their mouths. Surprised by the unusual behavior of Newt, Credence stiffened with his eyes wide open.

"sorry."

Newt moved the pen from his mouth to his hand and apologized.

"I have a bad habit."

Newt has been pointed out several times about his behavior to his brother Theseus. However, people are greatly affected by the environment. Newt, who spends a lot of time with animals than humans, was influenced by animals even if he did not want to do so, so Newt would do something that ordinary people would not do. Until now, Newt did not care about the unusual behaviors that people treated strangers. But Newt did not want Credence to treat him as a stranger. Newt thought he had to fix a bad habit.

But again, people are greatly affected by the environment. Surrounded by animals all the time, Newt could not abandon the habit of getting things by mouth.

When Credence gave him something again, he thought he should get it by hand this time, but eventually, Newt always received something with his mouth. Just as Occamy eats worms and Mooncalf eats food, Newt picks up his cane in his mouth and watches Credence's reaction.

Credence, which was embarrassed at first, did not show much response these days. When Newt was embarrassed to move his hand around with his stick in his mouth, Credence said calmly. "It's okay, do not mind."

Newt was shocked by the fact that Credence was quick to care for him than to fix his habit.

This was terrible.

Newt has been the parent of those animals that have lost their parents and cares for them, but was the first to care for humans. When he decided to live with Credence, Newt felt a special sense of responsibility grows in his chest, different from when he raised an animal. At that time, Newt did not think he would care for Credence, rather he thought to protect and raise Credence like an adult.

Am I such an adult disqualification?

It was more shocking than when Theseus admonished him, and this time he tried to fix the habit. Whenever Credence said, "It does not have to be." Newt has worked harder by hand to catch something.

So what was the result?

Simply put, Newt failed.

Newt did thousands of exercises to get a cane by hand, but when he saw the animals, practice became useless.

Newt was discouraged and crouched down his head between his knees. I was so stupid. Newt came to know himself, but he was not happy at all. While still depressed, Newt heard the voice of Credence over his head.

"Newt, you dropped it."

What else did I drop. Holding his head, Newt opened his mouth again without any reflection. But this time something touched his tongue. The hot thing moving like a living thing wrapped the tongue of Newt. Newt was surprised and looked at his mouth. But he did not know what he was biting. What Newt could see was only the face of the nearby Credence.

Credence moved his tongue to caress Newt 's tongue and gums. When Credence's saliva-wet tongue rubbed his tongue, Newt's nape was creepy.

“Umm...”

As he groaned in the pleasure of stimulating the peripheral nerves, Newt unconsciously grabbed Credence's arm. Credence looked down at Newt's hand holding him and grabbed Newt's shoulder. After feeling the strength of Credence's grip on his shoulders, Newt realized what he had done.

After he had left his hand holding Credence, Newt could calmly realize what had happened to him and how he responded.

Credence kissed him and felt that kiss.

Oh My God. Newt's face became red. Unlike Newt, Credence's complexion was unconcerned. He rubbed Newt's saliva on his lips with his thumb and woke up and looked at Newt.

"What did you just do?"  
"I told you. You do not have to fix the habit. "

In Newt 's question, Credence had an irrelevant answer.

"It's easier for you to kiss."

An irrelevant answer led to the answer of the question Newt asked. He got the answer he wanted, but Newt did not say anything.

"Habit, do not fix it."

Credence walked around after he had finished all his words to the end. Newt stayed alone and wrapped his head in both hands. This was the first time. Newt had a lot of knowledge that no one else knew how to get Oh Cami to hatch and how to catch the transparent Demi Gais. But he did not know what to do when he kissed Credence, whom he thought was young.

Credence's warning that he would kiss again if he did not fix the habit was understood.

From now on, I'll surely fix the habit. But Newt knew that it was impossible to fix a long habit, as the previous attempts failed.

And Credence knew it well.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I like crewt but I do not speak English well.  
> If you know how to read Korean, look here. > http://tksekf124.postype.com/post/485625/


End file.
